


Flower Morty

by Mako_Octo



Series: Yin/ Yang Ricks [7]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Gen, Rick and Morty - Freeform, Yin and Yang Rick, flower morty - Freeform, past trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2020-09-28 15:44:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mako_Octo/pseuds/Mako_Octo
Summary: Bellis, Flower Morty talks with Yin Rick about what happened to him before the harmony Ricks found him on their mountain, as they go up to study a new species of alien plant, Hungrifoyomeatius.





	Flower Morty

**Author's Note:**

> We all know what Ricks can be like. Bellis has a lot of past trauma, but it's not written graphically. (227 is a reference to Pocket Mortys ;))

Yin had a duffel bag that he used for all his outdoor studies. Inside he placed sample canisters, his tablet, pencils, notebooks, snacks for Morty, and other varying gadgets. He was planning on taking a walk with Morty to a hill they had found recently. It was covered in large, growling flowers. Yin knew the genus of this plant,  _ Hungrifoyomeatius _ , but this was a new species. These were larger and more aggressive than others he had found on their mountain. Glancing in the bag again, ensuring that nothing was missed, Yin swung it over his shoulder and walked down the hall to Morty’s room.

Knocking before he gently pushed open the door, Yin saw that Morty wasn’t in there. Confused, he leaned out into the hallway and listened. Muffled voices came from outside. Yin followed them out onto their terrace. Morty was carrying an armful of short metal planks and holding them out to Yang, who was slipping an electric drill into the tool belt around his waist. 

Catching Yin’s puzzled look, Yang explained, “Looks like it’s gunna rain later. I want to make sure the roof is prepared.” Yin nodded. The rain on this world was heavy and unforgiving, each droplet the size of a baseball. The roof on their cabin has been replaced and repaired many times, metal planks were all that worked. Yin then glanced to Morty, who had made plans with him to research the new plant.

“ _ Bellis _ , did you want to stay and help Yang?” Yin asked, happy that they are bonding, but slightly disappointed at being pushed aside. Morty looked down at his arms and back at Yin, clearly unsure of which Rick to stand up. Yang laughed and slapped Morty on the back. Trying to be gentle, but the force caused Morty to drop a few pieces of metal sheets.

“Nah, I just wanted him to hold those for me while I got my tools ready. I don’t want him on the roof. Too long of a fall down.” He smiled down to Morty, who was staring up at his large grandfather, realizing that the fall for him, would be much shorter due to his height, and nodded in agreement. “Just put those in that basket over there, buddy. I got the rest. Go have fun.” Yang pointed at a basket tied to a rope next to Yang’s ladder.

Yin nodded and started to walk out toward the trees with Morty, when something suddenly grabbed his hand, stopping him. Yang pulled him closer, wrapping his other arm around Yin’s waist, locking his body against him.

“Be safe. I love you.” Yang whispered, kissing him softly. Yin closed his eyes and kissed him back, wrapping his arms around the light Rick’s neck. 

“You too.” Yin whispered back once their kiss had ended. Releasing each other, they gave a short wave before departing. When Yin turned around, Morty was standing there, beaming at their affection. Yin blushed and tousled Morty’s hair, mindful of the daisy sprouting among it. 

By the time, they reached the edge of the woods, the sound of Yang’s tools echoed across the air. Yin, against his self control, glanced back to look at him again. Yang had taken off his shirt, revealing a tank top underneath. Seeing his protective arms made Yin sigh, before remembering that Morty was still with him.

“You really do love him don’t you Grandpa Yin?” Morty asked, as innocently as a child could. Yin wrapped his arm around Morty’s shoulders and pushed him forward.

“I really do.” He answered.

____________________________________________________________________________

Yin led them to a clearing full of bushes. Morty looked around confused, this wasn’t the hill that they had found earlier. He looked at Yin, who had lowered his duffel bag and knelt down to dig through it. Pulling out a large bag, he handed it to Morty, who continued to stare up at him perplexed.

“The flowers we are going to study are carnivorous,  _ Bellis _ . They eat meat. If we don’t go to them with snacks, they’ll chew on us instead.” Yin explained, walking from bush to bush, inspecting the small fruits decorating them.

“Wait, so they’ll eat berries, over us?” Morty asked, watching Yin continue to examine the bushes. He stopped in front of one and smiled, picking off a few fruits to show to Morty.

“They’ll eat  _ these  _ berries, over us.” Peering into Yin’s palm, Morty gasped at what he saw. Small round things, about the size of large grapes. They looked to have the texture of skin and some had little hairs growing out of them. Looking closer, Morty realized that they were pulsing, just like they were breathing. Horrified, Morty glanced back up to Yin, waiting an explanation of the strange objects. Yin picked one up and held it up for closer scrutiny. “These are flesh berries. Those kind of flowers always go for these babies.” Smiling at Morty, he plopped them into the bag in Morty’s hands. “We’ll need as much as we can carry.” he instructed.

As the two were harvesting the flesh berries from the unusual bush, Morty was lost thought. Yin noticed.

“What’s wrong  _ Bellis _ ?” Morty looked down at his palms, full of berries, covered in a red juice that could have been blood for all he knew.

“Ar-are the flesh berries like me?” Morty asked, his voice slightly shaking. Yin focused on his trembling grandson.

“W-what do you mean?” Yin asked. Morty tossed his handful in the bag, but then continued to look at his hands. 

“These berries are flesh, b-but also plants. Like me, right?” He looked over to Yin, half nervous about what his answer will be. Yin examined the fruit before him, considering his answer.

“No,  _ Bellis _ .” He replied softly, “The meat from these were grown from a plant. Your DNA suggests that you were spliced with plant DNA.” They had never spoke about where Morty had came from before they found him over six months ago. Based on his health when they did, Yin knew it wasn’t a memory that Morty would want to revisit.

Morty grew quiet, causing Yin to curse himself for bringing up the intentional mutation done to him.   
  
“D-does spliced mean ex-experimented on?” Morty asked even softer than before. Yin would have missed the question if he wasn’t already watching him. Morty continued to pick the fruit, but tears started to fill his large, round eyes. Yin grabbed Morty and pulled him close, dropping his body so their chests met. Morty was stiff and didn’t lift his arms to return the hug, but Yin held tightly.

“I’m so sorry  _ Bellis _ .” Sniffles by Yin’s ear told him that Morty had begun to cry harder. 

“I-I don’t even know wh-who my real Rick is,” Morty began, his tears beginning to soak Yin’s robe collar as he rested his head on Yin’s shoulder. “I lived in a building with dozens of Ricks. There were M-Morty’s there too. They had us all in one room. But th-they didn’t even call us Mortys! We were each called by a  _ number _ !” At that word, Morty moved his hand to his throat, like he was reliving a memory. Hearing how Morty had lived with his past Ricks, evoked a shaking anger within Yin, but he kept his mind level as he continued to listen to his bawling grandson’s story.

“I was number 227. I don’t know how many of us were there, new ones came every day, replacing the ones we-we never saw again.” Morty began to sink to his knees, Yin, still holding him, moved with him. “Everyday, I would be pulled out an-and stabbed with d-different kinds of needles. Sometimes I’d wake up in a room surrounded by Ricks wi-with tubes and nonsense sticking out of me! They never told me what anything was. Wh-why would they?

“On-one day, they told me that th-they didn’t need me anymore! I don’t know what I did wrong. I begged them to let me stay. To let me try again, b-but nothing mattered.

“I woke up on a planet I didn’t know. They took my collar, so I didn’t even ha-have a number any more. I was nothing.” Morty began to break down further, finally wrapping his arms around Yin. Morty sobbed for the past he was given, he sobbed for the lack of love he had received over the years, and mostly, he sobbed for the other Morty’s that he would never be able to save. The daisy on his head sagged, and his nose bubbled with snot as he cried. Pain that he had been holding in for years, finally released from his small body.

Yin was quiet. He just held Morty, stroking his hair in comfort. He could kill the Ricks that did this to Morty, he thought. Yang actually would, if he asked him to. As Morty’s crying slowed, Yin moved into his line of sight and placed his hands on Morty’s cheeks. 

“I am your real Rick, Morty. And Yang is your real Rick too. We will never leave you. You will never feel like nothing again.” He promised, as Mortys’ daisy perked up.

Morty sniffed, “R-re-really?” Yin leaned Morty’s head forward and planted a kiss on his forehead.

“Really.” Yin replied with a smile. He glanced down at their nearly full bag of flesh berries, unsure if Morty would want to continue. Standing up, Morty took Yin’s hand and pulled him to his feet. After wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve, he reached down and picked up the bag of fruit.

Tugging on his hand, Morty pointed to the entrance of the clearing, “I think that hill is back that way.” Yin smiled at his grandson, seeing how strong he was becoming, definitely an influence from Yang. Following the pull on his limb, Yin walked with Morty out of the clearing to find their hill.


End file.
